Hollow turned son
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: When Ichigo was born, he had a weak heart and sadly died. Luckily the Espada Nel found him and saved him from the other hollows. Now 16 years later, right as HM and Seireitei collide, Ichigo is revealed and his mates are with him, dead set to protect him.


**Me:** Here is the other story that won the poll! Hope you like it!

**Title: **Hollow turned son

**Chapter 1: Birth and Death**

_-__July 14 5:35 p.m__.-_

The whiteness of the hospital room was blinding as florescent lights flickered and buzzed, casting the room in shadow for a second, then light in another, almost as if it wasn't able to make a decision on what it wanted to do. A wind lightly blew through an opened window, sending in the warmth of the summertime air and the scents of the wildlife that lay just outside the large glass covered box. The sounds of the children, teens, and adults that were enjoying the sun and open air encased the ear of a young woman who lay on a slightly elevated hospital bed.

She was smiling at the sun that shined through the opened window and rubbed her stomach that was plump with signs of her pregnancy coming to its end. She smiled warmly at the light kick that came underneath her palm as she knew her baby was awake and moving with and eagerness of wanting to be born, but not just yet. Bright honey brown eyes warmed as a tiny hand replaced the tiny foot that was against her palm. Her slightly darkened orange, curly hair curled and encased her face, neck and shoulders as she shifted her head to the door when it opened.

A goofy, yet caring looking man entered with a bright cup in his hand. His face was scruffy beard added to his caring deposition and smile, which was to die for, as he went over to his pregnant wife and handed her the cup. She smiled and kissed him happily then grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot that the baby was still pressing its hand against. The man smiled and laid his head against his wife's stomach, feeling his baby shift slightly to show he was still there and awake. The man chuckled and rubbed his face slightly as he turned his head to kiss the bump on the stomach of his wife.

"Ichigo seems to be eager to be born, ne Isshin?" the woman asked her husband. The man, Isshin, turned to her and smiled widely.

"Yes Masaki! Our little Ichigo wants to join us! I can't wait until he decides to deem it time for us to become parents!" Isshin said excitingly to his wife, Masaki, black eyes gleaming with happiness. They decided on Ichigo for either gender of their child, though differing in meanings as for a girl Ichigo would be _**'Strawberry'**_ and for a boy, Ichigo would be _**'Number one guardian'**_. Masaki had fallen in love with the name Ichigo when she was in high school as her best friend was called Ichigo and Isshin fell for it when he heard Masaki spewing the warmth and love for the name in the Shinigami School when he and Masaki engaged and were talking about kids.

Masaki started munching on the ice chips that Isshin brought in the cup. She wasn't allowed to eat anything else after she had been emitted into the hospital as it would affect the baby and mother during the birthing process, but Masaki didn't mind as she knew he would be able to hold her baby soon. That though kept her content and happily waiting for her baby to be born.

_-__July 15 3:23 a.m__.-_

Masaki screamed from the pain as she pushed on the order of the doctor. Her water broke nearly six hours ago and just a minute afterward did her first contraction come and was it painful. Poor Isshin was on the verge of losing his hand and fingers due to Masaki's bone crushing grip, he was pretty sure he had lost feeling in his hand an hour or two ago. Masaki wondered in the back of her mind, the area that was keeping away from the pain, what was wrong as she knew her baby shouldn't be taking this long to be born. She cried out as she pushed once more then collapsed as Ichigo was brought into the world.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed and handed baby Ichigo to the nurse so he could be in contact with his mother for a few seconds to create a bond with her. Masaki felt her heart leap as she saw her son, his bright orange hair and slightly tan skin. He was beautiful and it made her happy, but there was one thing that made her heart tug.

"Why isn't he crying?" she asked and she heard the nurse cursing under her breath as she pulled away with Ichigo. Masaki blinked and felt that something was going wrong. Her baby wasn't crying like he should and she heard the frantic nurses call the doctor as he wasn't breathing. Masaki sat up and tried to get out the bed, but was held down by a nurse then being held by Isshin. She listened to the nurses' call for another doctor and that was when she knew something was wrong.

"Doctor!" the nurse called out and soon a crash kit came in. Masaki watched in horror as they got the paddles ready to jump start Ichigo's heart. Masaki felt tears gleaming in her dark blue eyes then rolling down her face as Ichigo's tiny body lifted up then flop down on the small bed that was next to the crash cart. The doctor tried again and again, going up a level each time and still nothing.

"Again! 30CC's!" the doctor called out and charged the paddles, "Clear!" she called out before Ichigo's tiny body flopped again, still unresponsive. She breathed heavily then chocked as she saw she failed to bring Ichigo back. She lowered her head and got a blanket to cover the dead baby boy who seemed to be healthy before the birthing process. She could only tell that his heart had given out some point when he was being delivered and couldn't be brought back.

She turned to the couple and shook her head sadly. She heard Masaki cry out and Isshin choke back his sobs of losing his first born son just moments into when he was born. She lightly picked up the baby and took him over to his parents, so they could see him before every piece of paperwork was filled and his body was put to rest.

"I-I'm sorry...we tried...we tried" was what she said to the couple as she handed Ichigo's body to Masaki, who clutched it to her chest and cried her heart out while Isshin held her.

Isshin saw a flicker of a broken chain coming out of his son's chest, knowing that he was too late to even think of saving him. His son died before taking his breath in the world and his soul was missing from his body, maybe eaten by a low level hollow or something else. Isshin prayed that a Shinigami found him or that his soul was wondering around, safe until a Shinigami found him.

Isshin got up to tell his best friend, who waited out in the hall, what happened to his godson. He hated this and saw Masaki clutching onto the body she had been growing inside her for nine months as he left the room behind the crying nurses and doctor. He saw a silvery blonde haired man leaning against a wall, waiting for any sort of news, his green jacket wasn't present at the moment, but his cane was and so was his white and green hat that he always wore to cover his eyes and hide the emotions that flickered through his grey eyes.

"Kisuke" Isshin called out his friend's name. The blonde looked up and saw something in Isshin's eyes; his face was wiped of emotion, because his eyes widened beneath his hat and a single tear gathered in his eye then rolled down his chin. He stepped off the wall and walked over to Isshin, his face showing sadness and a slight pain for his friend's loss of a son and his loss of a godchild.

"W-What the doctor say?" Kisuke asked. Isshin looked at him blankly before breathing deeply through his nose and letting fall out of his mouth.

"She said...she said that they tried their best, and I know they did as they had a group of nurses and an extra doctor come in to help" here Isshin stopped and choked on his breath while his body shook, "But...I-Ichigo, h-he was al-already gone before h-he even had a ch-chance" Isshin broke finally and dropped into Kisuke's arms as the blonde had rushed forward so he wouldn't fall. Kisuke breathed painfully as his friends lost a child to some unknown factor and Isshin, a man he considered a brother, crushed under his grief outside his wife's knowledge so she couldn't see him at his weakest moment.

_-__July__15__3:25__, after crash kit entered-_

A tall, curvy, curly, sea foam green haired woman stood in the corner of the hospital room, watching as the team tried to bring the baby back to their world. It was impossible to do as she looked at the broken chain of fate that dangled from the baby's chest. She went over to the area that the two doctors and several nurses were working at and picked up the orange haired baby boy that lay next to his body, sleeping and simply ignorant of everything else in the world.

The woman picked him up and held him close to her before backing away to leave, but eyed the couple the baby had belonged to just meat minutes ago. It broke her heart at the sight of the two would be parents, but it simply wasn't meant to be as the dead body showed the clear entity of fates cruelty. She heard a little yawn from the bundle in her arms and looked down to the brightest and clearest and darkest brown eyes she had ever seen, they were almost a mix between amber and dark chocolate brown, and they stared into her sandy brown eyes. Something inside her clicked and she held the little boy close. She knew the boy had a name, she heard it being said when she first arrived, and it was just slipping off her lips when she stared at his eyes.

"Ichigo...let's go home" she said before slipping through the wall, not looking back to the sad scene that was a daily thing to the realm of the living. She flitted across the early morning air and stood on top of a tall building, flicking a hand as she stopped on the edge of it, and waited as her only way home opened up.

She wondered what had brought her to the realm of the living in the first place before the little boy was born. She had only felt a tug in her chest where her heart should be and soon found herself standing in the hospital room where a woman was screaming in pain and several people were gathering around shouting out orders and calming _**'Breathe Mrs. Kurosaki'**_, _**'You're doing fine Masaki!'**_ and _**'Now push again and breathe'**_. She wondered what was going on before she felt another life source enter the room and suddenly flicker and break. She saw a child being carried over to the mother, but she saw it's double hovering right behind it with just a piece of a chain link holding on before falling off when the baby was pulled away when the humans realized that something wasn't right.

The woman shivered as she remembered the feeling of the chain of fate breaking off the child just moments after he had been born and it was sad that he couldn't grow up with his family like he should have. The woman sighed and jumped into the gargantua before dashing through it to her home. When she exited she was among the white shifting sands of Hueco Mundo and the castle, Los Noches, she lived in just in the distance. Shifting her feet, the woman raced across the sand, keeping the wind off Ichigo's tiny vulnerable body, and towards Los Noches. Her eyes flickered to the doors and she changed directions to head towards it with no break in her pace.

Upon her arrival, the doors opened and she continued inside to head towards her master's throne room. She stopped at the doors and waited, knowing that he was meeting with several other Espada while she was out. The doors opened and she headed inside.

"Ah, Neliel, to what do I owe this pleasure of your joining?" a low alto voice rang through the room. The woman, Neliel, bowed her head, keeping Ichigo close to her in her arms and out of sight for the moment, before looking up again.

"Aizen-sama" she said to her master, "I found something that would be of your interest" she said with a slight lisp. Aizen looked down to her, keeping the other Espada at bay from asking questions until he found out what Neliel had to show him.

"And this would be what exactly?" he questioned the voluptuous woman. Neliel walked forward, ignoring the other Espada, and stopped at the foot of Aizen's throne. She unraveled Ichigo from the bundle he was in and held him up slightly.

"May I present Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki" she said with a shine in her eyes. Aizen looked down and saw the orange haired baby boy, who was staring at him with a pure child-like innocence, being in his only female Espada's arms. This was an interesting turn of events for Aizen who was still a member of the Seireitei, regretfully, and he knew that Kurosaki Isshin was the best of the best, almost topping the sou-taicho himself in power, and had left the Seireitei with his wife for protection for unknown reasons. Now those reasons have come to light, Masaki was pregnant and had left to keep the child safe until he was born and grown, but the child had died and was now in his possession.

"Very good Neliel you have pleased me, the child will be in your care along with Harribel until he can be trained" Aizen said. Neliel nodded and took the child out of the room, leaving several confused and interested Espada behind.

_-__July 16 7:18 a.m__.-  
_  
Masaki stared at the ceiling and breathed softly as she thought about her son that was taken away from her. She had him! One second she was watching him come into the world and the next he was gone like a grain of sand in the wind. She choked as she tried not to think about him and how much he looked like his father and even had his eyes. She wondered if she had stayed in the Seireitei would everything be different? Would she be with **him** instead of Isshin and she wondered if she had stayed, would she have Ichigo and her shadowed lover?

Masaki didn't know and didn't care, her shadowed lover had been given a note when things started falling out of hand and she knew that she still loved him, though she did love Isshin with all her, she loved **him** more and she knew he loved her more than anything, including Isshin. Tears rolled down her face as she covered her eyes with her arms and cried her soul out of her gigai. She couldn't stand it! She stood in her Shinigami uniform and waited, placing her gigai in a form of sleeping while she sat at the window, her Zanpaktou lying at her side.

Isshin came in and saw his wife out of her gigai and again the wall. He knew this would happen and had expected it to happen a while ago, but now it was happening and he sighed before dropping out of his gigai as well and dragging over to the chair before grabbing his wife's hand.

"Isshin...I can't stay here anymore" she said dully, no evidence of life in her voice. Isshin shivered as she sounded like Byakuya after Hisana died, that poor young man would never be the same after watching the love of his life die in front of him. He nodded and pulled her out of the hospital room, just as a nurse came in to check up on Masaki.

**-**

**Me: -wipes eyebrow-** wow that was a depressing chapter, and many mysteries hang around Masaki and Ichigo, though Ichi isn't gonna know about it until later when he's older. Well anyway I hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think about it! So later!


End file.
